Team FORG Presents: Naruto Under the Moon
by ortizale317
Summary: This leads to a young boy who grew up to be a rebel and student who did his own thing, and accompanied by his childhood rival and friend, Naruto and Sasuke get sent into the world of Brave Frontier (Side series to Team F.O.R.G Universe )


**Chapter I: Naruto the Student!**

In the bright daytime,

With no time but wind always leaves off a breeze

A blond young boy who was covered in bandages lays with hospital pajamas sitting alone in a lone grass field

"W-Where...am...I?"

He said as he looked around with absolutely nothing around but grasslands and a single tree."

"What is this place?"

" _What indeed...?"_ Said a new voice

The boy instinctively turns back in fear, and looks at two new characters

One is a small boy with onyx eyes about his age wearing a blue kimono

While the source of the voice was a tall adult red headed women with blue eyes a white t-shirt and jeans while holding a suit case standing infront of the other boy but infront of the hospitalized boy

The boy tilts his head, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and soon walks over to him and bents down and whispers...

* * *

"Wake up"

"Huh?"

*bop*

"Ow!" Said a blond teen who holds his head in pain

"How many times do I have to tell ya?!" Said a teenage girl, "No sleeping outside! You'll dirty your clothes. "

"Sorry nee chan" said the blond

"Jeez, Naruto if you avoid those protests and fights, then you'd have more energy to learn or at least sleep in your own house." Said a teenage girl with with red hair tied in a detail pigtails and yellow eyes, wearing a white open school uniform with a grey skirt with cool arm gloves

"So why haven't you gone to school yet?"

"Why else waiting for you dumb***" she said rudely

"Hey no need to bring out your dirty mouth into this!"

"If don't you never freaking listen!, let's just go" she said as she wanted both of them not to be late for class

"Alright alright Uzume!" he called out to his sister

"That's more like it"

"I was having a good dream to"

"It better not be one of those sweet dreams again" Uzume warned him

"It ain't your business!"

"Uh No it Aint! Because it's my job to do the family laundry!"

They kept at it as they ran to school

* * *

"Now we'll meet up later on, Later onii chan" Uzume said as she left to her class

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said still peeved at the argument half an hour ago

He walks to the hall in class and sees a familiar face and smiles

He sees a jet black hair teen with spikes of that of a hawk's tail (though people confuse it with a duck behind)

"Heh, do you have to wait for me every day"

The other guy scoffs " You forgot your the only one here other then your sister that I tolerate "

"Heh heh heh, no need to make excuses?" Naruto said as he pats the guys back to hard which makes the other guy look irritated

So he lightly punched Naruto in the gut

*uggh*

He said as he held his stomach for a bit

"Heh can't take a joke can you Sasuke?" He questioned his friend

"Those aren't jokes, that's low level teasing at best" Sasuke said as he judged his jokes

"Aw how would you know, you never made a joke in your life " Naruto waved his hand as he doesn't care about his judgment "Now come on, let's go inside "

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he complies

* * *

After the classes ended for half the day, Naruto and Sasuke spend time up in the roof top to eat in peace

Because to be honest to the population of women, they see the two as high class male supermodels or main characters in a game

"Maan it sucks to eat up here..."Said Naruto as he complained he said as. He slurped some noodles "Why can't we eat somewhere on the ground

"You know exactly why Naruto" Sasuke said with a deadpan face " and you say that every time we come here it's like your routine." He said as he eat his rice

"Shut it!" He said but forgot he was still eating and started comically choking on his favorite food.

Sasuke starts joking in his thoughts ( _oh how ironic, heh, if he dies, then no more yelling, but...)_ he starts to put his food down, walks to Naruto and pats his head hard enough to help Naruto spit it out

*gasp*

*pant*

*pant*

 _(He's apprently my science fair project...not to mention Uzume would probably go all banshee on me forever)_ he said as he sigh

"C-Couldn't you...*pant* have done that...Sooner!" Naruto criticized Sasuke's aid

"In my defense this has happened to before, I figured you had it under control" he lied

"Well I didn't !" Naruto said with sharp teeth

But before they could argue any more...

 **"Is this what you two have been doing all this time?..."** Said a voice that sounded old and musculine reveal a males voice...from inside their heads

"Huh?/What?!" Said The two boys

They suddenly felt pain in there hands, they noticed that Narutos right hand and Sasuke's left hand started to bleed until suddenly led to making mysterious symbols

"Wha? What the heck!" Naruto shouted in something weird

While Sasuke thought with wide eyes( _It's finally happening, after all theses years)_

Suddenly a glowing 15 ft door suddenly started to materialized and finally appeared

Normally one would stay away from creey or sudden things like this but for some reason they feel drawn to this door. It's like all the instinct and body functions wanted them to open it

They both started to touch they instantly got visions of multiple events and cataclimic events of

Whats hard to believe but heroes monsters even deities And also hearing words such as

 **Summonings...**

 **Four Gods...**

 **Magic...**

 **Spirits...**

 **Grand Gaia...**

And as they open it whole, they are fully blinded and sucked in the door like a vacuum

While this was happening, a tall fancy suited old man had a small smug look on his face, thinking of those two will face

 **"heh, heh, good luck boys"** said the mysterious old man as he chuckled while they were blinded, he left the two boys, gifts for certain purposes and makes a call

 **"It's time"**

* * *

Lead by Lucius, Beyond this door

The land of fantasy is sealed by the gods Grand Gaia

A massive land that holds multiple continents with many cities

But also countless monsters

"My first Summoner is supposed to appear today" this came from a voice from a small fairy like being who is surrounded by some slime creatures that can't reach her

"It's Minty's first time taking care of someone, I'm or nervous" She the fairy that apparently speaks in the third person she said as she's feels a a knot in her stomach as she wonders who would appear.

"You really shouldn't feel so nervous" said a female blond in a very long tied pony tail dressed in blue with armor as she slain off a few monsters

"Anyway I have to go, because I hear there's some mysterious mishaps in the far forests" says the blond

Wha?! Your just leaving me with a stranger Laeticia!?"

"It's Ruler or at least Jeanne for the time being." Ruler said and she pats her small head "Do not fret, I'm sure the summoner will be a kind person, I wish you good luck"

"Oookay" the fairy said still nervous

*Whoosh*

The door flashes in front of here which shocks them "He's here!"

The door opens and while the fairy can't see him yet, but she hears voices ( _What TWO VOICES, OH NO! TWICE THE WORK! AND IMPRESSION_ )

"Wow! This door really did lead to a new world! Could this be Grand Gai...AAAHHH!"

*BONK*

he said as he fell off the door that was two or four feet above the ground

"EHHHH!"

"Honestly Naruto hasn't Uzume warned you of watching where you step, heh no wonder you kept stepping on dog poo." Sasuke said he leaned on the door and jumped off it and then notices a real fairy

"Oh an actual fairy, if you want to know who I Am it's Sasuke. He said as he put his hands on his pockets

"I...am...the summoner...Naruto..."

*thud*

"NARUTO?! First Thing First, nice yo meet You!" She said as she's shocked that he fainted

(must have hit his head) thought Sasuke

"Burnies! DON'T GATHER AROUND HIM!" He heard the fairy as he saw her warden off the fire slime monsters from accidently burning off Naruto "Are you okay Naruto?!"

"II'M FINALLY HERE GRAND GAIA!" Naruto instantly gets up

"WAAAH!" The fairy was scared but the outburst "He woke up, hurry up and do something!" She said to him

Naruto then notices multiple fire monsters surrounded by him( what are those things anyway?) Sasuke thought

(Ehhhhhh! Am I being cooked alive!) Naruto thought as he took out a bunch of kunai he purchased over the Internet. And he stabs some, and slices some, but his knives started to burn

(Damm, cheap knockouts, I must have ordered the from the wrong site, I didn't want to scratch it but...) he thought as he takes out a pocket knife and cuts some of them clean and looks at some sprite and points it to her

"Eh?! Is he pointing at me?!" Worried the fairy

"Naruto she's clearly not a threat due to the look on her face" Sasuke said

"Your a summoner aren't you, summon something and fight them!"

"So these are the bad guys" Naruto said

"They are trying to cook you...which means" Sasuke had an excuse to hit something and he takes out a pocket knife and slays some monsters

"Oh Right!" he said as his hand glows bright, " Come to my Aid Spirit of the Heroes " Naruto chanted as a magic circle appears

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden isolated desolated castle a woman in a detailed white dress with yellow lines sitting on a tomb like throne that has surrounded the throne and herself in Crimson Red Chains

She sleeps eternal wonder if she will ever wake up

But then...

 **"It's time..."** Which was words from a familiar friend

This makes the woman ster but later opens her crimeson red eyes with a gentle smile and the moment she lifts her head

The crimson chains that surrounded her started to strain and later break, releasing her and letting her jump away, outside

She makes her way out to the castle balcony, and looks up to see a swirling vortex

"This should be fun" she said as she took a massive leap and jumped into the vortex

* * *

In the portal pathway, she flies to her future master

This gives her time to think who he or she is, who are they like, or maybe there intentions

 _(Is it a he or she?, is it a nice person, or are they smart, are they strong, oohh I feel so excited!)_ thought the woman from the castle

She suddenly hears a someone getting caught in the stream,

"Aah, ooh, dou, why?!"

She wonders who's screaming until she she's a screaming skeleton man getting dragged

She floats close and grabs the head and pulls him out of the rough current

*pant* *pant* "tha-thank you...mysterious lady" said the skeleton man" I'm the skeleton king" said the damaged man of bones.

"Nice to meet you, you want to be my side kick?"

"Ehh What I say to make you say that?"

She blinks"I just figured you'd be super loyal"

"B-but I'm a a king of skeletons"

"Oh don't worry, I'm a princess of vampires" she bluntly told him "EHHHH!" He was shocked

"So you want to join or would it be okay if I left you here?" She said with an innocent face

"NN-no no I'll do it, please don't send my through that magic Blender!"

She giggles "Good" she said

* * *

A red circle flashes in front of Naruto

"I have been called so I jump out! H-Hooray!" Shouted the skeleton king "I am skeleton king"

"Ohh an actual king!" Naruto shouted

( _So guilible!)_ The fairy said in shock

*WHOOSH* *SLASH*

The suddenly witnessed all the monsters in the area sent into the sky and vanished after there defeat

Then they heard soneone land

"Ohayo!"

They see a young blond girl that looks about Naruto and Sasuke's age

( _a foreign girl?_ ) Sasuke thought

 _(She looks pretty)_ Naruto thought _(makes sense since we in some fantasy world_ )

"I am a Berserker of this world!" She says in a very cheery mood "Or you can call me Arcueid for short!" Arcueid says with a smile

"So anyway who are you?" Sasuke said to the fairy while ignoring Arcueid, making her feel ignored

"My name is Minty, and I will be your companion from now on" she said "cool a tour guide" Naruto said

"The master of the gate Lord Lucius who has brought you here has commanded me to take care of you"

"A god you say" Sasuke said

"Yes also Grand Gaia is a lot like the resident town Elgaia but This land is swarming with evil creatures" she explained "but you can form contracts with powerful spirits from the past and get them to help you on your journey" She explained "and then you are to save the wor..."

"Um Minty, he stopped listening moments ago" Sasuke said as he pointed at Naruto that has a water slime on his head and now drowning while Arcueid was yanking it off while the skeleton king laughs

( have a bad feeling about this) Minty thought she brushes it off and takes out a book " the spirits you summon can be checked with this" she says as she hands Naruto a unit guide "Additionally experienced summoners call these spirits units!" She says as she made a smug smart pose

( _Titith sama...I can finally explain just what I've been taught. I hope she compliments me the next time we meet) out of her fantasy she notices..._

"Can I autograph this" said the skeleton king

"OOH I WANT TO SCRIBBLE TOO! Said Arcueid

"Suit yourselves "Naruto said

"DON'T DRAW ON IT!" Said Minty

She later opens the a magic door byt it's blue and white this time" You can freely travel to and from your new home through this gate." And looks at them "You must be tired today, so go home and take it easy~" She said as she left but before she left, "Oh and when you head into your new home and find the resident, tell them Minty sent you~" she said as she now left

Which let's them enter the door

"Well let's go see what this new home is like" Naruto said

"Right!" They said

* * *

In some other point in the world

The door took them into a different town, called Garage Town.

If they payed attention, they would have noticed a the town sign being repaired by a small cat like creature that looks like Arcueid for some reason. The small creature just kept hammering the nails while Narutos group

This village has more trees than villages

"Okay since we're here, let's check this place out" Naruto said

(So this is our new home) Sasuke thought

"It looks peaceful! Arcueid replied

They soon reach a single house far from the village

"Ma-Master look out!" Said the skeleton king as he ran into a harmless scarecrow"Kill!" He it chopped down making everyone sweatdrop

"What's going on?" a voice came from the house

They heard someone come out, it revealed to be a young adult women with long black hair tied in a pony tail, with brown eyes peach colored skin and an orange shirt with a white skirt holding a broom to protect herself

She sees the mess the skeleton made "Scarcrow kun!" She shouted and ran towards the skeleton and started whacking him into unconsciousness

"Idiot, he can't even tell the difference between an enemy and an inanimate object " Sasuke said

"So who are you people?" said the new lady as she wiped sweat from her head

"Um...are you the residence?" Naruto said

"Yeah, the names Cattleya Glory" she said as she leans on her broom "Why do you ask?"

"Well Minty sent us." Naruto said

"Ooh you the new guests for my house...Though I wasn't expecting this many..." she questioned

"OOh don't worry we won't be much trouble " Naruto reassures

"AAnd if your worried about enabling us don't, we know how to pull our own weight, as for the berserker I'm not sure yet"

"Umm...I could play the part of a house maid?" Arcueid suggested

"Oh um... alright make yourselvesat home" Cattleya said

As for the skeleton he became the new scarecrow as a job.

And thus begin this new adventure

* * *

 **(Ost Opening play Megaman X Jonetsu Setsuna)**


End file.
